


Christmas Dinner (Complete)

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Dinner (Complete)

Christmas Dinner  
By  
Edward Hyde

“Hey turkey, Merry Christmas!” Laura laughed, hugging her cousin Tracy on the doorstep before following her inside, accompanied by her mum and several large shopping bags. Laura’s dad and little brother would be arriving later, at a more respectable time to be up and about on Christmas morning, but Laura’s mum June had agreed to come early to help her sister April with preparing the special Christmas turkey and Laura had agreed to come along too to help out and lend moral support to her cousin.

June quickly followed her sister into the kitchen to drop off the supplies while the girls went through into the living room. Tracy’s day, Laura’s Uncle Mike, was sat in there quietly enjoying a coffee and reading a book which he looked up from when the two girls came in, Laura in an old t-shit and jeans in case she got messy, her Christmas dress, tights and nice shoes bagged up with the presents for her dad to bring later, and Tracy just in a loose-fitting night-shirt, her blonde hair still in the messy bun she wore for sleeping. 

“Hello Strawberry!” Uncle Mike smiled, using the nick-name he had given Laura as a baby when she’d been born with a shock of vivid ginger hair, “Merry Christmas!” 

“Merry Christmas, Uncle Mike!” she leaned over to give him a hug which he returned with one arm and a kiss on the cheek. Mike told the girls they might as well sit down as the mums were going to be a little while getting things ready in the kitchen yet so Laura got comfy and looked around the large living room. Most family get-togethers took place at Mike and April’s house as it was the biggest but all the family chipped in with the cooking and cleaning afterwards so that the burden wouldn’t always fall on the hosts. The last time Laura had been there had been Thanksgiving and it looked quite different now! They had really gone to town with the Christmas decorations, with a beautiful tree that reached almost to the high ceiling and garlands strung all around the walls. Beneath the tree was a pile of presents already high but which would only get bigger as more of the family arrived. 

“So,” she grinned at her cousin, “ready for your big day?” 

“I guess so!” Tracy laughed. “I’ve got the easy job really and at least it gets me out of the washing up!” 

“That’s the spirit!” grinned Laura, thinking back to the moment at Thanksgiving when her pretty cousin’s fate had been sealed. Between dinner courses, while the roast that had been cousin Susie was being happily digested by all the contented diners, the time came to pick who would provide the main centrepiece of Christmas dinner. 

There were three eligible girls in the family, much to the annoyance of Laura’s younger cousin Molly who, at eight years old, was deemed too small to feed the whole family yet longed for the chance to be roasted. These were Laura herself who had just turned fourteen the week before, Molly’s big sister Rosie who was thirteen and Tracy who, although also fourteen was now only a little over a month away from her fifteenth birthday although now, of course, that was a landmark she would never reach. 

As was the normal custom, Grandpa had taken three drinking straws and, out of sight of the others in the kitchen, had cut one of them shorter than the others then come back into the dining room clutching them in his fist. Rather than pulling straws out one at a time, the three teen girls had all picked one and held onto it, all giggling both in excitement and at Molly’s whining about the unfairness of it all, and Grandpa counted to three before opening his hand and revealing who had got the short straw and would therefore be the Christmas turkey! 

Laura had to admit to a sense of relief when she saw that her own straw was one of the long ones. Not that she had any particular issue with the idea of being cooked and eaten, she rather assumed that it would inevitable happen sooner or later and she really had no strong opinion on the matter one way or the other, but because she was feeling quite self-concious about her body. Despite being very pretty and in good shape she was, compared to the other girls in her class at school, quite a late bloomer and her breasts were only now beginning to grow, catching her up to where most of her friends had been two full years earlier. Even Rosie, despite being a year younger, had a more impressive chest and Laura, at nearly fifteen, had lovely fully, round boobies that were the envy of many. 

Had she now had to strip off in front of her family, Laura would have felt quite inadequate and any comments about lack of meat in certain areas or leaving people hungry would have stung her to the core. Recent developments had, however, given her hope that if she could hold off being cooked for another year or so she would at least have a respectable pair of titties when the time came. Tracy, on the other hand, certainly had nothing to worry about in that respect. She had seemed happy to be picked and proud of how much everyone seemed to be looking forward to enjoying her meat. 

“I wonder if Molly’s stopped fussing yet?” Tracy chuckled as they listened to their mums clattering about in the kitchen. “I thought she was going to refuse her dessert she was sulking so badly!”

“She probably would have if you hadn’t reminded her that girls who want to be cooked need to fatten up!” Laura reminded her. 

“From what I heard,” Uncle Mike interjected, setting down his book, “they’ve agreed she can be cooked at her school fair in the Summer along with some of her friends.”

“Oh well that’s nice.” Laura smiled. “I’m glad she’s getting her wish and it will give her something to look forward to! They are coming today, right?”

“Oh yes.” Mike nodded. “Jim sent me a message just this morning saying how much he was looking forward to a nice tender slice of turkey breast!” Tracy blushed a little, crossing her arms over he chest, but couldn’t help looking a little pleased. She had always had a little bit of a crush on her Uncle Jim, her dad’s younger brother, and the knowledge that he was looking forward to her meat, especially to her perky teen boobs, made her feel rather tingly! 

“Oh now what are you doing?” Laura’s Aunt April, Tracy’s mum, came bustling into the living room, looking rather annoyed to see the girls sat chatting. “I thought you’d be ready by now!”

“Ready? What do you mean?” Tracy frowned a little. 

“Showered! Clean and ready for prepping! We’ve still got a lot to do if you’re going to be ready to serve on time!”

“You didn’t say, Mum!” Tracy protested, “I figured you’d tell me when I needed to go get washed?”

“Oh well...” April started to retort but the fight had gone out of her. “Never mind, just go and get clean nice and quickly now. Give me that.” she held her hand out to take her daughter’s night-shirt which Tracy peeled off to reveal her delicious teen body, utterly naked beneath. As well as her ample chest she had a wonderfully round rump and curves in all the other right places along with a belly that was ever so slightly plump above her bald vulva. “At least you’re shaved already,” he mum sighed, “that should save some time at least. Go on, Laura,” she smiled at her niece, “you go help her but remember there’s no time for messing about so be as quick as you can! We’re on a very tight schedule!” 

“Hey are you checking out my ass?” Tracy giggled, looking over her shoulder at Laura who was following close behind up the stairs. 

“Can you blame me?” Laura grinned, “I’m just imagining it roasted golden brown and ready to carve!” She made an exaggerated show of licking her lips. Her cousin’s rump did indeed look delicious! Big and round and juicy and Laura found herself tempted to take a big bite out of it right then and there like a fresh, ripe peach.

“You won’t have to imagine for too long!” Tracy continued to giggle, reaching the top of the stairs and giving a provocative wiggle before disappearing into the bathroom, followed very close behind by her cousin who had decided the best way to help her get oven-ready would be to join her in the shower and was quickly shedding her own clothes as the turkey-to-be turned on the water and stuck her hand under to test the temperature. 

“You know the oven’s gonna be way hotter?” Laura teased, peeling off her panties and looking once again with some envy at Tracy’s far more developed body. She knew they didn’t have time to play like they might have wanted to but she could still enjoy helping her cousin get clean.

“Yeah but I want to be a roast turkey, not a boiled one!” Tracy stuck out her tongue as Laura slipped in beside her. “Grab that bottle would you? It’s a special scent-free shower gel my mum found that won’t effect the taste of my meat.” Laura reached out of the rather cramped cubical and picked up the indicated bottle. 

“You want to do this yourself or you want me to…?” asked Laura.

“I’ll start at the front, you start and the back and then we’ll meet in the middle?” Tracy suggested, grinning over her shoulder at her cousin. “I’m sure I’ll need a hand with some of those hard to reach places anyway!” Grinning in agreement, Laura squirted some soap onto her hands then passed to bottle to Tracy before rubbing her hands together to lather up the soap. 

Of course her first port of call was the Tracy’s luscious rump which received a very thorough soaping before Laura turned her attention to her cousin’s shapely legs. 

“Wow!” she exclaimed, “You’re so smooth!” 

“Thanks!” Tracy grinned down at her. “I did the hair-removal cream yesterday morning, just in case my skin had a reaction to it. Some girls do apparently, and I didn’t want to go into the oven all blotchy!” 

“Good call!” Laura giggled as Tracy turned around to face her, passing the bottle down to her. 

“You should feel how smooth my pussy is!” the teen grinned slyly as Laura squired more soap onto her hands. “And as for my boobs...”

“Are your boobs usually especially hairy?” teased Laura, standing up and beginning to rub her cousin’s plump vulva which, she had to admit, was smooth as silk. With the fingers of one hand slipping up inside Tracy, she began to massage her left breast which was full, round and firm. Before either of them quite realised what was happening, the two teens were kissing and Laura felt Tracy’s soapy hand on her own more modest rump then slip inside between her wet and eager lower lips. 

“So much for no play-time!” Laura whispered to her cousin between soft moans. Soon both girls were wrapped around each other in the shower so intertwined that it was hard to tell which limbs belonged to which girl.

“It’s a good job your mum sent me up to check on you and didn’t come herself!” Both girls leapt in alarm at the sudden intrusion of the deep, male voice and quickly turned around to see Tracy’s dad, Laura’s Uncle Mike, standing with his arms folded, having opened the shower door and caught them in the act. It was clear that he was trying to look stern but the twinkle in his eyes would have given away the chuckle trying to escape his unconvincingly pursed lips even if his voice had not betrayed him! 

“Sorry Uncle Mike!” Tracy blushed, trying to cover herself a little. “We just...”

“Don’t worry about it!” he shook his head, chuckling indulgently, “Just get dried off and get that turkey down to the kitchen before the women decide to put you in with her!” Laura giggled but could not deny that the jocular threat gave her a certain thrill. Still chuckling, Uncle Mike left the room, warning the girls not to be too much longer.

“Well, that was kinda awkward!” Tracy laughed. “Kinda glad I’m going in the oven soon so I can’t get teased about it!”

“Oh thanks!” Laura stuck out her tongue, already reaching for her clothes after quickly towelling off. “Swan off into the oven and leave me to get picked on!”

“Hey you heard my dad!” retorted Tracy. “You can always get in with me, even if you are a bit on the bony side! Or I’m sure we could find a nice big saucepan to make Laura stew!”

“I’ll pass thanks!” Laura giggled. “Maybe by the time Thanksgiving’s coming up again I’ll have a bit more meat to go around?” 

“Mm well make sure you eat plenty of turkey!” Tracy fixed her eyes on her cousin while running her hand up her own meaty thigh then pressing her round boobs together for a moment before letting them pop back into place with an appealing jiggle. “There’s lots to go around and I’m sure it will make you grow big and strong!” 

“Oh trust me,” Laura licked her lips, “I intend to!”

Soon the girls were downstairs, Laura back in her old clothes and Tracy, of course, completely naked as is required for a girl about to go in the oven, her blonde hair in a ponytail which her mum would braid before wrapping in foil so it wouldn’t burn. The two women stopped their busy chatter and looked admiringly at the turkey. 

“Right!” Tracy’s mum April set a large plastic bucket down on the floor. “Squat over this, please. Laura,” she turned to her niece, “you might want to hold her hand. This is probably going to be the most painful part of the procedure.”

The two girls glanced at each other a little nervously but Tracy did as she was told, bending her knees and squatting low over the bucket.

“They gonna give you a laxative or something?” Laura asked, puzzled. 

“I had that last night,” Tracy frowned, “And I’ve not eaten anything today so… Oh!” Seeing her mum selecting the long, thin boning knife from block on the counter she suddenly understood and reached out her hand to her cousin who gripped it instinctively. 

As her niece watched, April knelt down on the floor. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to do this?” June asked, worried for her sister.

“No, it will be fine!” Tracy’s mum assured her. “Now, brace yourself, honey.” With one hand she prized Tracy’s firm buttocks apart and pushed the knife in deep. Tracy gasped and gritted her teeth, squeezing Laura’s hand tightly as her mum cut around her tight asshole. Laura’s eyes bulged wide as her aunt began to pull Tracy’s intestines out, followed by her stomach which flopped messily into the bucket. Then she used the knife to cut the entrails free. 

“How does it feel?” Laura asked, seeing her cousin turning pale and looking very unsteady.

“It’s… weird.” Tracy admitted. “It hurts but not like you’d think it would. I just feel really… empty!”

“Not for long!” June declared, overhearing the conversation and uncovering a big bowl of stuffing. “Let’s have you up on the table. Laura? Want to help?” A little unsteadily, Tracy clambered onto the table and positioned herself on all fours, ready fro stuffing. 

“Go ahead!” June smiled at her daughter. “Grab a handful and shove it right in! Deep as you can!” 

“Come on!” Tracy smiled weakly over her shoulder when Laura appeared to hesitate. “I’m just a turkey in need of stuffing! Fill me up!” Seeing the truth in her words, Laura took a handful of the stuffing and pushed her fist into the gaping, bloody hole between Tracy’s delicious buttocks, feeling her slender arm slide it right up to the wrist before she met any resistance. Another handful followed it as Tracy winced and moaned softly, then another and another. Within twenty minutes, the cavity which had once contained the teen girl’s viscera was filled fit to burst with breadcrumbs, sage and onion. 

“I think that’s as much as will go in!” Laura exclaimed, looking in fascination at her bloody hand and arm to which crumbs of stuffing still clung. 

“Very good!” Auntie April nodded, pushing in a large peeled onion to plug the hole. “Onto your back, please, turkey!” she addressed her daughter as nothing more than meat and the Christmas turkey obligingly rolled over onto her back, only semi-conscious now. “Part your legs, please.” April instructed, assisting with her hands. “We’re not quite done with the stuffing yet.” She told Laura, pulling her daughter’s labia open. “Roll it into balls and use your fingers to push it as far up as you can.” Laura nodded and did as she was told. 

While Tracy lay on her back having her most intimate opening filled for the first and last time, her mum braided her thick, blonde hair and wrapped the braid in foil before coiling it around her head and wrapping more foil around so that her hair would not burn. 

Uncomfortable from the stuffing but no longer sensible of much pain, Tracy helped to manoeuvrer herself into the roasting pan and allowed her hands and feet to be tied, her ample breasts pressed together between her arms, her knees bent and legs splayed so that she looked very much like a large turkey. 

“There we go!” April smiled and patted her pretty daughter’s stuffing-filled belly. “All ready for the oven!”

To be continued...

UPDATE 27/12/20

With Laura looking on in awe at her oven-ready cousin, the two women lifted the roasting pan between them and carried it over to the pre-heated oven which Laura opened. As the heat from inside hit her she felt envious, just for a moment, that it was Tracy and not she who would be enveloped in its fatally warm embrace. She thought of the girls in her class at school, how despite their birthdays all being within a few months of each other, some already looked like women while others still looked like little girls. Surely, by the next big family gathering, she would have filled out enough to provide a substantial feast and to feel no shame exposing her naked body to the hungry eyes of her family? 

As the glass door of the oven closed, Tracy closed her eyes against the light which shone down at her from above, the light which would show her mum and aunt how her cooking was coming along and when she was ready to serve. Her body’s natural defences had put her into a state of near delirium with the flood of pain-killing endorphins her brain had furnished itself with and the physical shock caused by her disembowelling so she felt very little pain and was only really slightly conscious of her situation. She knew that she was somewhere hot and that her belly felt stretched as if she had over-indulged at Christmas dinner, although somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware that the meal hadn’t happened yet and that she had an important job to do in helping to prepare it.

Breathing heavily in the hot, dry air Tracy tried to remember what it was she was supposed to be doing but the thoughts wouldn’t line up properly in her brain and a more urgent physical sensation was pulling at her attention. Her virgin vagina felt full and stretched as if she had an over-sized toy pushed up there and the tingle it created in one of the few nerve-clusters that was still working properly was quite overwhelming. Surely her mum and aunt wouldn’t mind if she dealt with that first? Got it out of her system so she could focus on whatever it was she was supposed to be doing without the distraction? 

Feeling the metal pan in which she lay heating up, Laura shifted a little, finding her hands and feet restrained somehow but it did not matter much as her fingers could still reach where they needed to. With the knowledge that her time was limited, although she could not remember why, Tracy began to caress her hard clitoris with her finger tips and tried to slip them inside but felt something hard and smooth blocking her way. The stroke of her tips was all she really needed, however, and soon she was moaning, gasping for air in the atmosphere which grew ever hotter and dryer. 

At one point, she did not know how long after she began, she managed to gulp a lung full of fresher air and the heat felt less stifling. There was someone standing over her, a woman who seemed familiar but only as if from a dream, along with a girl her own age. They were saying something and laughing together but Tracy could not catch the words. At least they seemed happy so she couldn’t be in any sort of trouble. Perhaps she should stop pleasuring herself if there were people there? Wasn’t that good manners? But she was so close, a few seconds more surely and she would have the release she so needed.

The girl had something in her hand. Tracy tried to focus on it but her vision was so hazy. She heard a metallic scraping noise and felt something hot being poured over her belly and chest, stinging her tender nipples in a way that she knew should have felt incredibly painful but instead felt like a tender kiss. 

As she fingered herself ever more furiously, Tracy became aware of two more figures who had joined the others. Another woman and… someone bigger? She knew there was a word for the other kind of person but it wouldn’t come to her. If she could just reach the climax… The strange, shadowy people were talking again, to her this time, she thought, but she could not make out the words. She tried to smile but all her focus was on her finger tips and what lay beneath them. People were leaning down close now… What were they doing? She felt soft touches on her face. Were they kissing her goodnight? Was it bed time already? Had she missed Christmas dinner after all? Or eaten it then forgotten all about it? Her belly was so full after all, that must have been what happened. 

So close now, almost so close that she could not bear it! The bright light was shining down on her again and the air was once more becoming chokingly dry and so hot it burned her throat with every gasp. With a final exclamation that would have been a cry had she been capable, the busty teen finally experienced the climax she had been chasing and relaxed. 

The light above her was still bright but felt further away now and she felt more comfortable, her arms and legs no longer constrained and able to stretch out. Instead of hot metal beneath her she felt warm sand and could hear the crashing of waves and children playing in the distance. Perhaps in a little while she would open her eyes and take a look around but now, feeling more content than she ever remembered feeling in her entire life and with a gentle breeze blowing across her bare skin, Tracy wanted to sleep. 

An hour or so later, the whole family sat at the large oak dinning tables, Laura now in her pretty Christmas dress, sitting with her dad on one side and her cousin Molly on the other who had been regaling anyone who would listen since she arrived with tales of the “Meat Girl” classes she and her other friends who would cook at the fair in the Summer had been attending. 

Once the crackers were pulled and everyone had donned their party hats, laughed or groaned at the jokes and exclaimed over the novelties, swapping them between each other according to who could make the most use of any of them, it was time for the turkey to be served!

Both now also decked out in festive attire, June and April wheeled the large trolley in and spread the side-dishes from the bottom out on the table, leaving space in front of Mike for the large platter. As both host and father of the meat, it seemed only right to everyone that he should do the carving. 

Everyone gasped then applauded as the lid of the serving platter was removed and the smell of delicious roast turkey filled the air. As Mike plunged the fork into his daughter’s breast as began to carve the tender meat, he could not help thinking how happy and relaxed Tracy’s golden-brown face looked, her lips curled in a satisfied smile. 

By the time everyone had eaten their fill, most of the meat had been stripped from Tracy’s carcass, even from her pretty face, her white bones left exposed among the remnants of meat and stuffing which remained and would provide cold-cuts and sandwiches for her parents for a good few days to come. 

Remembering her cousin’s advice, Laura stroked her very fully stomach, so bloated with delicious food that it almost looked as if she too had been stuffed ready for the oven. While the Christmas turkey was traditionally chosen by drawing lots, the Thanksgiving roast was usually a volunteer and, at that moment, Laura resolved that she would not be present at next year’s Christmas dinner, other than as a memory of a delicious feast!

The End


End file.
